Le lacrime che mi asciugasti allora
by vahly
Summary: Scritta più di due anni fa, è il flusso dei pensieri di Cain dopo gli avvenimenti dell'ottavo volume...L’unico che riusciva a capirmi, eri tu…Te lo ricordi, vero? Vero?E allora come puoi dirmi che è stato tutto falso? Slash CainRiff


**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE PRE-FANFIC **  
Stavo riordinando la cartella delle fanfiction che ho scritto, quando ho rinvenuto questa oneshot che risale ai miei "esordi" su internet... precisamente, è stata la prima fanfiction che ho pubblicato su manga.it. Così, ho pensato di ripostarla anche quì. Non so quanto senso abbia inviarla ora, ad un anno e mezzo di distanza, ma visto che è stato uno dei miei primi esperimenti, ci tenevo a farlo.  
Si tratta dei pensieri di Cain, ed è ambiantata dopo l'ottavo volume... ricordo chiaramente che dopo averlo letto io e tutte le mie amiche eravamo praticamente sconvolte da ciò che era successo! E così ho pensato di sfogarmi così. Ora sembra solo una descrizione di ciò che è veramente avvenuto, perchè in effetti, involontariamente, ci ho azzeccato su più punti, però in effetti si trattava soprattutto di mie ipotesi personali... Le frasi tra le virgolette sono prese direttamente dal fumetto, ma all'epoca sono andata a memoria ed ora non me la sentirei comunque di cambiarle, per cui non ho mai controllato se siano o meno totalmente esatte.  
Così, se vi va di lasciarmi un commento a fine lettura, mi piacerebbe sapere che cosa ne pensate.  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che la leggeranno.  
Un kiss  
Vahly 

**ATTENZIONE!!! SPOILER DELL'OTTAVO NUMERO**

**Le lacrime che mi asciugasti allora **  
Cain p.o.v.

Ancora non riesco a crederci, ancora mi sembra impossibile…

Riff…

No, non è vero… Non può esserlo… perché se così fosse… io che motivo avrei di continuare questa sciocca, stupida esistenza?

Che motivo avrei?

Senza di te, Riff?

L'unico a cui io abbia mai aperto il mio cuore…

L'unico che riusciva a capirmi, eri tu…

Te lo ricordi, vero? Vero?

E allora come puoi dirmi che è stato tutto falso?

Se anche ti mio padre ti ha ipnotizzato, se anche ha modificato i tuoi ricordi… come ha potuto modificare il tuo cuore?

No… io non ci credo. I tuoi sentimenti erano veri, lo sentivo allora come lo sento adesso.

Perché anche se non te l'ho mai detto chiaramente, io ti amo, Riff…

Ed anche l'amore sembra un sentimento riduttivo per descrivere ciò che provo per te… per te che mi eri sempre accanto, che accorrevi sempre in mio aiuto, che eri sempre nei miei pensieri come io ero nei tuoi…

Riff…  
Avevi promesso che saresti venuto con me all'inferno, te lo ricordi? Per me ha significato molto, quella volta che stavo per perderti, e non volevo lasciarti andare… non potevo… perché tu saresti andato in paradiso, dove io non avrei potuto raggiungerti…

Fu allora che me lo promettesti, come un solenne giuramento d'amore eterno…

Ed ora… ora mi hai lasciato, mi hai detto che era tutto falso, che mi trovavi grazie ad uno stupido orecchino, che non sei affatto dolce e buono come credevo, che hai sempre lavorato per mio padre, che mi disprezzi…

E poi quella frase, che mi ha fatto male come mai avrei creduto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto farmene…

"Vada all'inferno da solo, signor Cain…"

Già… da solo… in fondo lo sono sempre stato… dovrei esserci abituato…

Ma detto da te… È stata come una pugnalata al cuore…

Perché eri l'unico che credevo non mi avrebbe abbandonato mai, l'unico ad essere sempre stato dolce e comprensivo con me, l'unico ad esserci sempre, in ogni momento, e non solo perché lavoravi per me, no.

Perché c'era qualcosa tra di noi.

C'è.

Eppure non vuoi ammetterlo, preferisci tornare da mio padre

L'uomo che odio…

L'uomo che ho cercato di distruggere…

Ti stai schierando con lui…

"Le lacrime che mi asciugasti allora, me le stai facendo versare adesso…"

Perché mi fa male… troppo male… pensare che tu non ci sarai più… che non mi aiuterai… non mi stringerai fra le tue braccia, così forti…

Non potrò mai più perdermi nel tuo caldo abbraccio…

E, sebbene mi faccia male tutto questo, continuo a combattere.

Perché questa battaglia è troppo importante per abbandonarla ora…

Per non pensare, perché se lo facessi, morirei…

Ma, soprattutto … per te … … …

Già… per te…

Perché non voglio lasciarti a mio padre, non tu, non tu che sei mio…

Perché piuttosto che vederti schierato al suo fianco, preferisco distruggerti…

Non lascerò che il nuovo Riffer distrugga tutto ciò che io e il mio Riff abbiamo costruito insieme.

È per questo…

Per questo che ti distruggerò, con le mie mani…

Per poi raggiungerti…


End file.
